Otra vez
by Aniitaa
Summary: Frerard. One-shoot. Frank se encuentra con Gerard el día de su cumpleaños.


Woooooooooow, no puedo creer cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que entré a mi usuario aquí. Lo loco es lo mucho que cambió lo que escribo también. Recuerdo que solía escribir sobre Harry Potter y todos héteros. Pero miren nomás, aquí me tienen, subiendo un one shoot Frerard. Amo es pareja, no hace más que enamorarme todos los días. Subiré algunos one shoots, si los leen comenten, cuéntenme que les parecen y eso. Tengo dos fics en proceso y si los one-shoots tienen buenos resultados, supongo que también los iré subiendo :D

Para las que leen y escriben en el HBM, yo soy **freakingoutday**.

Espero que les guste y ojalá comenten, nos leemos en el próximo one-shoot.

XOXO

Annie

* * *

Aquí estás, otra vez, fingiendo que nada pasa, esbozando una sonrisa hipócrita, incluso más hipócrita que tus sentimientos. Aquí estás, otra vez, observándome con incredulidad, preguntándote por qué no he progresado luego de haber estado contigo. Aquí estás, como cada treinta y uno de Octubre, cuestionando como he hecho para seguir luego de que me abandonaste. Aquí estás, tomando la mano de tu mujer y acariciando la frente de tu hija. Aquí estás, partiéndome el corazón nuevamente, mientras me abrazas como si nada, susurrándome un "feliz cumpleaños".

Suspiro mientras te devuelvo el abrazo mecánicamente, y siento tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo nuevamente, otra vez. Tomo el regalo que me ofrece tu esposa, con una dulce sonrisa. No la culpo, ella no es conciente de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Es una mujer muy bella.

Cierro la puerta, ya todos han llegado. Mi casa, que es bastante grande, se encuentra repleta de personas, todas sonrientes. Supongo que soy el único que sufre tanto en su propio cumpleaños, pero me duele verte tan bien, con una familia, con un futuro en el que no me incluyes. Los hago pasar, les digo que se sientan como en su casa y pronto mucha gente los rodea para saludarlos. Me escabullo hacia el jardín, hay mucha gente bailando, tomando… Me siento junto a mi mejor amigo, el cual me sonríe incondicionalmente. Recuerdo que una vez peleamos por su culpa, eras demasiado celoso de nuestra cercanía. Sonrío cuando aquel recuerdo invade mi mente y puedo ver a lo lejos tus ojos aceituna penetrando los míos. Thomas me abraza y tus labios se fruncen en una mueca de disconformidad. Al parecer no has podido dejar algunos sentimientos del pasado, a pesar de haber perdido aquel amor que me profesabas. Miro para otro lado, no quiero seguir sufriendo, estoy harto de sufrir. Mis manos tiemblan mientras poso la vista en la hermosa luna menguante. Es admirable, bellísima, fascinante… Casi tanto como me resultabas tú a mí.

¿Acaso disfrutas de verme sufrir? ¿Acaso te regodeas en mi dolor? ¿Acaso es esto lo que siempre deseaste para mí? Me revuelvo el pelo, mientras en mi mente se formulan las preguntas de siempre: ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿No podrías haberme dado una razón, al menos, por más mentira que fuese? ¿Por qué me evitaste por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no tuviste el valor para decirme que ya no estabas enamorado de mí, que ahora una mujer ocupaba tu mente? ¿Por qué no regresaste hasta que supiste que ella estaba embarazada?

De mis ojos se escapa una lágrima, de tu boca una sonrisa, de mis labios un suspiro. Estoy triste, y el que me conozca puede notarlo, incluso tú, que has perdido la práctica. Me levanto lentamente, camino hacia las escaleras y me dirijo a mi cuarto. Nadie notaría mi ausencia por unos minutos y tal vez aquello me ayudase a despejar la mente. Entro lentamente, me recuesto en la cama y de mis ojos se escapan incontenibles lágrimas. Sé que no puedo más que llorar porque te has convertido en tan solo una guerra perdida, un partido en el que me derrotaron sin avisarme siquiera que estaba jugando. Mis manos, quietas, descansan al costado de mi cuerpo. No entiendo la razón por la que verte se me ha hecho tan difícil esta vez. Nunca había sentido tanta impotencia, tanta tristeza, tanto dolor. Puedo oír como abren la puerta, pero no deseo moverme, por lo que no me importa quien pueda ser.

-Vete de aquí-le ordenó, todavía con la cabeza fuertemente apoyada contra la almohada, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Al parecer no me ha oído, o tal vez sí, y no pretende dejarme solo. Siento la gran cama ceder ante el peso de otro cuerpo. Enojado por el atrevimiento de aquella persona levanto la cabeza con indignación, pero al hacerlo me quedo pasmado y las palabras que pretendía decir mueren en mi garganta.

Tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos aceituna, atraviesan los míos con recato, alertas a mi reacción. Y no puedes hacerme esto, no puedo permitírtelo. Presentarte en mi casa el día de mi cumpleaños puedo tolerarlo, pero que violes mi intimidad y mi dolor de aquella forma ya es sumamente cruel. Sin embargo aquí estás, y yo te dejo, mientras las lágrimas de las que eres el completo dueño siguen cayendo de mis ojos. Quisiera pedirte que dejes de lastimarme, pero no puedo. Porque como me lastima igual de reconfortante me resulta. Eres como una droga, que daña, pero mientras la tienes sientes que no necesitas nada más. Eres como una mágica y maldita droga, Gerard.

Te acercas, de forma dubitativa, como esperando a que te rechace. Pero sabes por descontado que no lo haré, porque no puedo negarme a tus brazos, a tu consuelo.

-Yo…-intento hablar pero tu dedo índice se posa sobre mis labios.

-No, no hables. Porque las palabras, en éste momento, otra vez, no hacen más que seguirnos dañando-dices, desarmando todo mi mundo de pronto, con tan solo aquellas palabras.

Mis labios se fruncen en una mueca, mientras resignadamente dejo que me abraces, que me aprietes junto a ti. Y sé que nada de lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros será más que eso: un simple abrazo. Extraño tus labios, tu corazón latiendo contra mi oído, tus manos en mi cuerpo, tu cabeza en mi regazo. Porque extraño todo de ti, porque eras todo para mí. Porque te fuiste, dejándome sin nada. Porque todo lo que deseo es a ti.


End file.
